


Interlocked

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, so damn sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: They’ve fit together for so long, they couldn’t be pried apart. Not that that’s happening
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Kudos: 8





	Interlocked

They sat in Max’s dorm room. Chloe laid on her bed, while Max picked away at her guitar.

“And now, here’s Wonderwall”

Chloe flipped her off.

As Max smiled, her picking began to coalesce into a song. She began to sing.

I am thinking it’s a sign

That the freckles in our eyes

Are mirror images

And when we kiss they’re perfectly aligned

Chloe’s eyes widened a little. Max’s singing was amazing!  
She thought about Max’s eyes. How she could look in them for days on end, it felt like.

And I have to speculate

That God himself did make

Us into corresponding shapes

Like puzzle pieces from the clay

They were made for each other, meant to be. It was a concrete law of the Universe. They were like Yin and Yang.

And, true, it may seem like a stretch

But it’s thoughts like this that catch

My troubled head when you’re away

And when I am missing you to death

That reminded Chloe of the five year silence. How she had needed Max to keep her whole after William’s death. And she just left. But their time together, now, made up for all of that and more.

They will see us waving from such great heights

Come down now, they’ll say

But everything looks perfect from far away

Come down now, but we’ll stay

After all this shit was over, they’d kick the world’s ass. Make it bow, as she had told Max when Max had first told her of her power.

As the last chords faded, Chloe got up. She walked over to Max, and kissed her, putting all she had into it.

Max dropped the guitar, which hit the floor with a discordant twang.

“We are totally like puzzle pieces, Super Max, meant to be. And we will make the entire world fucking bow.”

“With you beside me, Bluebeard, we’ll make the entire Universe bow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic just came to me, listening to that song. Of course, Max having a guitar, and being a hipster, it’s of the Iron and Wine cover, not the original. And, yes, this is my second fic with a 'Inter" prefix. I, being a talentless hack.
> 
> Such Great Heights is sung by The Postal Service
> 
> Iron and Wine cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kgy09d4WNhA
> 
> Hope you like the song, and my story as well.


End file.
